Megaman X9 : Away from me
by Sunchaser55
Summary: What happens when Axl finds out that he's going to become the very thing that he's loathed his entire life? Will X have to silence him, or will he silence himself?


__

**Hello! I just want to upload a story before I leave for England. I'm not gonna be back until August, and I probably won't upload anything there. So I just wanted to leave this with ya, before I leave. :)**

**Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Megaman X series or any of its characters. I don't own the song 'away from me' either. That belongs to Evanescence.  
**

**Warning: Please over look any mistakes I may have made. I haven't played Megaman X8 yet. I only know the ending and little bits and pieces. So sorry if the timeline doesn't make sense. XD**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Away from Me

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you

I have woken now to find myself  
I'm lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you

Away from me.

Megaman X sighed heavily as his emerald green eyes slid around the barren, dull room. The only sound that bounced off the metallic walls were the beeping noises that came from radars and other mechanical devices. The dim fluorescent lights from overhead made the room seem even more unnatural.

X sat on a chair within the Maverick Hunter's HQ. It was the most un-active he'd ever seen it. He thought that he'd be happy with such a thing. If the Maverick hunter base was empty, than that meant there were no Mavericks on the loose. The world was at a peaceful hour. But X still couldn't help but feel awfully lonesome. In the past he never had to worry about keeping himself occupied; His job did that for him. But now he was puzzled by the feelings of isolation. They were so new to him.

"I could really use Zero right now," X murmured, beginning to drum his thick, mechanical fingers against the desk he sat near. But Zero was the last person X could see. Zero had been put to sleep a month earlier, in order to cure himself of a virus that had been planted deep within his own circuitry.

X would probably be lucky if Zero woke up within the next decade…

And that's when X's thoughts drifted towards his second companion; Axl. X had never agreed with Axl's methods, but their trust in each other had grown more steady since he made Axl an official Maverick hunter.

But X could hardly speak to Axl even. After the incident with Lumine at the Orbital elevator, Axl had become much more distant. Though physically, Axl seemed fine, which baffled X considering the attack had driven Axl immediately into unconsciousness.

"Speaking of Axl…" X began as he stood up stiffly. He wandered from the room that he had occupied for the past hour, entering a vast hall. "Axl, where are you?" X called loudly. Axl was the only other reploid who remained at Maverick hunter HQ. X guessed that he was waiting for Zero to awaken, much like himself… That was X's closest guess. He also believed that Zero's absence was the reason for Axl's depression.

"Axl!?" X repeated after receiving no answer from the teenage reploid. Again, no reply followed. X rolled his eyes, realizing that he had to search for Axl. "Damn kid… He could at least respond to me… I'm just as upset as he is."

X turned into one of the nearby rooms only to find emptiness. "Hmmmm, where is he…?" X huffed, rubbing at his temples gently.

It's when X entered the next room when he finally spotted the younger reploid. Axl sat on a chair, his gaze meeting the floor. His hand seemed to be trembling at his side.

"Hey, Axl. You alright?" X asked him.

Axl brought his head up so that his eyes could meet X's. X's mouth twitched slightly as he stared into Axl's empty, green eyes. It was strange to see them so lifeless. They no longer held any sign of Axl's "trigger-happy" attitude… the attitude that X was so used to. Another sight that shot pain through X's heart was the blue crystal on Axl's head. It was now shattered with jagged edges clearly showing that someone had cracked it's once smooth surface.

X wondered if it hurt… But either way, it didn't make a difference. It was beyond repair. X didn't want anyone to try fixing it considering he didn't know if Lumine had planted something.

"Oh, hey X," Axl suddenly responded, shaking his head as if to chase away his thoughts. Axl's voice didn't sound as energetic, but somehow his eyes suddenly seemed brighter.

Obviously Axl had a lot on his mind… 'That must be why he's so zoned out at times,' X thought to himself. Smiling sympathetically, X repeated, "You okay?"

Axl gave the blue armoured reploid a surprised look, but than shook his head, forcing a grin upon his face, "Yep, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He paused , taking his pistol out and twirling it around his finger, "I'm just bored… I thought I'd always have something to shoot at."

X couldn't help but smile, even if they were talking about violence. X was just glad that Axl still had that recklessness to him. He was beginning to get worried about his younger friend, but that made sense that Axl was only bored. Than X was worrying over nothing…

He silently laughed at himself for being so protective.

"So, what's new?" Axl asked, putting his gun away.

X replied with, "Nothing but the peace that we've waited so long for. Even though we don't have any work, it's still nice, isn't it?"

Axl shrugged, his expression plastered with little enthusiasm.

X couldn't help but roll his eyes. He didn't understand why Axl seemed to enjoy fighting. How could someone like something that could become so horrible? But X had never been on the same page as Axl anyways, so he didn't expect to understand.

Axl suddenly stood up groggily, approaching the doorway where X stood. "I'm just gonna go out into the city, alright X? It's probably more lively than this dump," Axl said, brushing past his commander. X only nodded in approval.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axl strode down the gloomy looking streets. They were nearly as dead as the Maverick hunter facility. Only a few reploids wandered, but that was it; There were no screams, no explosions, no hints of a Maverick attack…

It was strange not having to watch your back constantly. But that instinct was no longer needed. Either way though, Axl couldn't help but stay alert; It wasn't easy to suddenly tell yourself to stop performing certain habits, especially when you've known of danger your whole life.

"Awww, enjoying the scenery, are we?" a voice suddenly said. The familiar voice didn't come from any direction within Axl's environment; It was within his head.

"Go away, Lumine!" Axl growled, clutching his head tightly. Lumine only cackled in amusement.

Ever since Lumine's attack on Axl, Axl could hear his voice. Axl didn't understand how, considering Lumine was dead… or at least his body was…

Axl stopped walking, sitting down with his back resting against a black skyscraper. Axl brought his knees up against his chest. "Leave me alone, Lumine," Axl said in a threatening tone.

"Or what, prototype? What are you going to do about it?" Lumine shot back, a hint of amusement in his twisted voice. After a moment of pure silence, Axl's brother reploid laughed, "Exactly! See, you can't do anything! All you can do is watch as you slowly convert into a Maverick."

Axl cringed at the word… He hated Mavericks, and there was no way in hell that he'd allow himself to become his bitter enemy. "Yeah, like I'll let you infect me," Axl shot back angrily.

"Oh, but you don't have a choice," Lumine said.

Axl bit his lip. He didn't care what Lumine threatened him with. He would fight against the Maverick virus. Axl would never let it consume him.

"You won't let it consume you, eh?" Lumine suddenly said, surprising the young reploid. "Why don't we test that." Lumine was quiet for a long while. It wasn't until another reploid came strolling down the street and appeared within Axl's view that he spoke again.

"See that reploid," Lumine began, "Well, you want to kill them, don't you?"

"No! Of course n-" Axl began to cry out defensively, but Lumine cut him off.

"You may not realize it, but deep down you desperately want to take that pistol of yours and-"

"No! No I don't!" Axl bellowed, tightly closing his eyes and digging his face into his knees.

"The blood, Axl! You want to see that reploid's rich, thick blood splatter onto the pavement. You want it to roll over your feet. You want to stain your hands in it and just lick it off your fi-" Lumine continued, but Axl stopped him with another pain-filled cry. Lumine giggled in response.

Axl began to tremble. What scared him the most was that Lumine was right. Deep down, he really did want to murder that reploid. "But why?" Axl whispered shakily to himself, "This isn't me. I'm not a Maverick!"

"Not yet, but you will be!"

"Get out! Get out of my head!" Axl screamed, beginning to shake his head from side to side violently.

"Hehe, you only wish my little prototype," Lumine cackled. But to Axl's relief, the violet haired reploid's voice began to fade. And before his voice disappeared entirely, Lumine whispered, "Don't worry; I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here, listening to everything. Hehe, we'll talk again soon."

After Lumine's taunting voice faded completely, Axl remained in his current position, making sure that Lumine was truly gone for now. He would always do this; Stay silent within his mind until he felt like messing with the teen. And even though Lumine was silent, Axl knew that he was still there, able to speak again whenever he pleased. He was always there.

Axl shakily stood, opening his vibrant eyes while removing his hands from his head. His fingers were stiff from clutching so tightly.

Axl's eyes searched the darkening sky. It was getting late now. X was probably wondering where he was. But at that moment, Axl's mind was only thinking about one thing; How angry he was with Lumine.

In pure frustration Axl roared out into the night air, his enraged cry echoing through the empty city.

"DAMN! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!!"

Soon after an ear-splitting gun shot rung in the cool air, following another angry scream, "I HATE MAVERICKS!!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hearing the word Maverick makes my trigger-finger itch," Axl muttered angrily to himself as he tucked his gun away. He normally didn't allow himself to lose it, but he couldn't help but squeeze his gun's trigger as he thought about Lumine.

Axl walked down the dark, empty street, back towards the Maverick hunter's HQ. With each step, he felt himself feel more hollow than angry. He huffed, confused. "Am I seriously going Maverick, or is Lumine only messing with me?" Axl asked himself. He sounded much calmer than he intended. He also half-expected Lumine to cut in and tell him, "Of course you're going Maverick. Don't deny it." But he never did.

He hoped to believe that it was only a bluff.

"Yeah, of course it's a lie," Axl said. It sounded unconvincing, even to himself. Axl could feel the growing aggression and twisted thoughts of a Maverick. He could feel it… The virus was slowly consuming him. Either way though, Axl deluded himself, telling his mind that Lumine had merely planted those thoughts into him with the taunts and mind games he'd been feeding Axl for the past month.

When Axl reached HQ, X stood outside at the entrance, waiting for the redhead. "Hey, Axl, where've you been? It's late."

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," Axl told him, nearly bitterly.

X sighed, "Right… well, come on. We should get ready for bed."

Axl nodded, walking into the Maverick hunter facility. They walked down the dusty, dimly lit hall without saying a word. It wasn't until they reached the capsule room when X finally spoke again.

"Good night, Zero," X said, staring down at the capsule where Zero lay asleep. He stroked his hand down the glass surface. He withdrew it as he turned around to face Axl, though. "Good night, Axl. Have a good sleep," X said thoughtfully as Axl climbed into his own sleeping capsule.

Axl nodded weakly, "Night."

He than closed the glass cover, soon falling into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was the dead of night. The city was shrouded in darkness, the blinking street lamps the only source of light. They glowed weakly.

"Aaaarggghhh!!" a shrill scream echoed in the silent night.

Axl's head whipped in the direction of the sudden sound. It came from a nearby alleyway. Being the courageous Maverick hunter that he is, Axl rushed into the narrow, poorly lit alley while clutching his twin pistols tightly in his hands.

"Finally, some action!" Axl thought to himself eagerly.

He turned one more corner and suddenly, in front of him, lay a female reploid. She was bathed in a pool of her own sticky blood. She was still alive though, searching into Axl's eyes hopefully. There was another there as well. A big, bulky male reploid loomed over her, smirking. Axl grunted, taken aback.

"But you… you're a-" Axl began.

"A Maverick," the reploid finished off, approaching Axl with a low chuckle. "You know little boy, it's dangerous to wander the streets at night. I guess I'll have to punish you."

Axl glared at the Maverick, disgust written all over his face. "I'd like to see you try, pal," Axl whipped his hand up to put his pistol in between them.

"Awww, didn't your parents ever teach you that guns are too dangerous for little kids," the Maverick said, his hand lashing out to grab Axl's wrist. Axl thrashed in the large reploid's grip. But the redhead was far from beaten. That one touch had been the larger reploid's demise. Axl couldn't help but smile as he acquired the large reploid's form.

Axl suddenly used his copy shot, transforming into the large reploid himself. "Wha-what the!?" the Maverick gasped, releasing his grip on Axl. "How'd you do that!?"

"It's called copy shot, loser," Axl said, returning to his normal form. Too startled to react, the Maverick couldn't bring himself to move as Axl aimed his pistol. His mechanical fingers slowly squeezed around the trigger. The sound of the gunshot was thunderous, especially in the narrow alley way.

The female reploid's eyes widened at the loud noise.

The Maverick than sagged to the ground, thick blood pouring from his gun wound.

"Maverick…" Axl hissed, twirling his gun around his finger and than putting it away.

"Are you alright, lady?" Axl asked the female reploid while kneeling down beside her. She nodded, giving him a grateful smile.

"Well she won't be!" Axl heard Lumine cackle from within his mind. Axl's eyes narrowed.

"Go away!" he said.

"Do it!" Lumine urged.

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

"DO IT!!"

"NOOOO!!" Axl slammed his fist onto the concrete ground. That's when he suddenly froze. He felt something wet and thick covering his curled up fist. Axl slowly began to open his closed eyes. "No… Please don't be…." Axl began to plead. "No…no…"

When his eyes were fully open, he brought his gaze to look down at his soaked hand.

It was exactly what Axl had expected. He'd slammed his fist into the female reploid's pool of blood. It now coated his shaking hand.

Axl's kneeling position crumbled as he crashed down onto his knees. A quiet whimper escaped from him as his arms wrapped around his body, as if to keep himself from breaking apart.

That's when the female reploid who lay inches from him, suddenly shrieked. "You… your eyes…" she managed to choke out in a whispery voice. Her quaking finger pointed at him in horror. "They're red…"

Axl immediately began to touch at his face, withdrawing seconds later as he abruptly jumped up from the ground. "No!… but…. They can't be!"

"KILL HER!" Lumine's firm voice suddenly demanded.

Without realizing, Axl brought his hand up towards his mouth. His tongue hesitantly licked off the fresh blood that stained his fingers. As he continued, his desire for the rich substance grew stronger.

And before he could even think about resisting the virus, Axl found himself looming over the injured female reploid. He eyed her thirstfully… His eyes were those of a killer. They had a crazed look in them. In only seconds he could devour her. She'd be nothing but smears of blood on the alley walls…

"Wait! What am I thinking!?" Axl suddenly thought. "STOP!!"

In confusion, Axl brought his hands up to wrap around his head. "I-I'm not a Maverick!! I'M NOT A MAVERICK!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axl awoke with a start. He flew up into a sitting position, nearly smashing his head into the capsule's glass cover. His breathing was fast and unsteady. He could still hear voices from his dream ringing in his ears, haunting him.

"Dammit," Axl choked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You okay, Axl? You seem anxious," Alia said, concerned. The blonde reploid had decided to come to the Maverick hunter facility to check on X and himself.

Axl looked up at her, his lip trembling slightly. Ever since that dream, Axl couldn't stop shaking. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's been so quiet."

Alia placed a hand on Axl's shoulder, brushing her other hand down what was left of the cracked gem on his head. "It's awful… Does it hurt?" Alia asked softly.

Axl shrugged, "Not really."

"That's good," Alia's face lit up in a smile. Axl couldn't help but grin back. Alia was always so gentle… It was nice seeing her in such a peaceful mood. There wasn't any tension anymore.

"Oh, hey, Alia!" X said, walking into the room, " I didn't know that you were coming in today."

"Hello, X," Alia replied cheerfully, "I was just on my way to do the groceries, and I thought I'd pop by." She paused, giving Axl a sly look. "…And I thought I could maybe pick up some help on the way."

X chuckled, "Why don't you help her, Axl. You did say you were bored."

Axl nodded, "Hehe, yeah, okay, okay!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alia and Axl walked down the street, which was busier than the past day. The city was beginning to become more active with each day.

Alia passed a few grocery bags over to Axl, who gladly took the plastic bags. He began to spin them around his finger, as if he were holding his gun. "Hey, Axl…" Alia began in a gentle tone. Axl gestured for her to continue. "X told me that you've been… depressed lately."

Axl shuddered at the comment, wanting to forget about his problems. But Alia pressed on, "I just want to know; Is everything alright?"

Axl made an annoyed laugh, "X put you up to this, didn't he?" The young reploid's tone held a hint of irritation.

"Axl… We're just worried about you," Alia said softly, looking at the boy with warm, pleading eyes. But Axl didn't feel her sympathy. Their concern was beginning to annoy him.

"I don't need you guys to worry about me," Axl responded venomously. Alia only bit her lip. She desperately wanted to help Axl, but she didn't know how; Not when he was being so stubborn. She was soon biting her lip harder than she realized, drawing blood. "Whoops, silly me," she laughed at herself, taking out a Kleenex and dabbing it against her lip.

Axl's green orbs widened as he caught a glimpse of the crimson red fluid. Images from his nightmare began to raise to the surface of his mind. He began to tremble again.

"Hmmmm, Axl?" Alia gazed at him worriedly, "What's the matter?"

"Do it! Do it! You know what you want to do!" the low voice of Lumine taunted. Axl clutched his head, desperately wanting Lumine's chants to stop.

"KILL HER!!"

It wasn't long until Axl's nightmare was becoming a reality. He lost his mind to the virus. His body still quaking, Axl reached for his pistol, pulling it out and pointing it at Alia.

Many gasps and muffled screams came from the innocent reploids who passed by. They began to scatter in many different directions, still hollering for help.

Alia dropped the grocery bags, her expression horrified. "H-have you been infected?!" But Alia didn't have time to hear or realize the answer. A second after she spoke, a loud gunshot rang through the streets. Alia's widened eyes slowly looked down at the bullet wound that pierced through her stomach. Fresh blood gurgled from the gash. "A-Axl…" Alia gasped. But that's when three more bullets tore through her body, causing her to crumble to the floor. A deep pool of crimson red blood began to form around her.

Axl slowly began to return to his normal state. His pistol slipped out of his grip, clacking onto the concrete floor. "Oh my god… Alia," Axl whispered, horrified, "What have I done!?"

"You've done what you wanted to do, my prototype," Lumine's voice said.

"HEY, YOU! KID, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" A group of reploid police suddenly surrounded the area, pointing blasters at him. Axl dropped down on to his knees, his eyes wide with terror. He honestly didn't care if those police shot him right than.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" the commander demanded.

The gun he had used against Alia lay on the ground, but his second one rested in his gun holder. Obeying the officers, Axl threw down his second pistol.

Immediately after, the officers approached Axl, slamming into him and handcuffing his wrists. One of the officers pulled him up, forcing him to stand. "You're coming with us!"

Axl held back a sob, unable to look into the reploid's faces.

That's when X suddenly came running up to the scene. "What's going on here!? Axl, what happened?" X's expression looked dead serious. It wasn't until he saw Alia's motionless, blood splattered body that his eyes widened. He took a deep breath, desperate for answers.

"This boy here is a murderer!" the commander responded.

X gave Axl a curious glance, "Axl…?" He than swallowed thickly, looking back at the commander, "I'm sure this is a misunderstanding. Let me take Axl with me, and I'll question him."

The officer hesitated, but than nodded his head. He shoved Axl towards X roughly. "After questioning, fill me in on the situation, okay X?"

X nodded, taking Axl's arm and leading him back towards HQ.

They walked the whole way in silence, unable to speak. Axl was lost in his depressed thoughts, while X's mind revolved around Alia.

"Just wait here," X said in a low voice, opening the door to a small room within the HQ, "I just need a moment to myself." He sounded lost… But Axl managed to nod as X began to undue the handcuffs. "I'll be right back," X finished, as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Axl helplessly tossed himself into a chair, ashamed of even existing. "What happened to me… I'd never…" he quietly whispered frantically, almost unable to breath. But his internal conflict soon ended as Lumine decided to speak once again.

"You did what you wanted," he repeated, cackling manically afterwards.

Axl's guilt seemed to evaporate as anger bubbled up within him. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that you're a prototype, and that you'll soon become a Maverick. Hey, who knows, maybe I'll even be able to take over your body someday," Lumine said in a sneer.

"My body is only mine to control!" Axl cried out, enraged.

"Oh, but is it? It doesn't seem that way anymore. It seems that the Maverick inside of you is beginning to escape. And once you're fully infected, you can pass it on to others. You, my prototype, will re-build the Maverick army!" Lumine's tone sounded crazed with victory.

A smile suddenly crept onto Axl's face, followed by a laugh. "Hehe, you think that everything is gonna work out that way?" His tone sounded amused.

Lumine sounded hesitant as he answered, confused by Axl's sudden laughter. "Of course I do," he said.

Axl began to laugh louder now, almost to the point where it could be considered manic. "Oh, and how would you like knowing that your whole Maverick restoration plot could all end with only the squeeze of a trigger?"

After a long pause, Lumine said in a sharp tone, "You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't, huh?" Axl responded, a hint of entertainment in his tone as he took out his twin pistol. He pointed it against the side of his head without hesitation.

"You're bluffing!" Lumine said, nearly shouting now.

"Like hell I am, you sunuva bitch," Axl said, his finger squeezing around the pistol's trigger. He began to laugh giddily to himself, his hand becoming even tighter around the trigger.

Lumine began to shout out in panic, "No! No! Don't be absurd! Stop it! I won't let you!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Axl mimicked Lumine's exact words from earlier. Lumine couldn't bring himself to respond, he only scowled. He had nothing more to say.

"See you in hell," Axl finished nearly too enthusiastically. He than pulled the trigger, his own bullet digging through his skull. The loud bang echoed through the small room loudly. The ringing of the gunshot continued even several seconds after the pull of the trigger.

Axl sagged in his chair, a smirk still written on his face even as he collapsed onto the floor with a loud thud. His eyes remained open, the life in them drained. His fingers became limp, and they uncoiled from around his pistol.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

X sat in one of the rooms of the HQ facility. He was mourning for Alia. She had been one of his closest friends. But what scared him even more was the accusations that were given to Axl. X trusted Axl. Axl would never hurt Alia, would he?

But that's when X gasped, finally putting the pieces together. "How did I not realize sooner! It's so obvious!" X bit his lip in frustration. He had been so occupied with thoughts of losing Zero's company, that he never even had a second thought about Axl… about what Lumine had done.

Lumine had infected Axl with the Maverick virus…

That's when suddenly a thunderous gunshot sound pierced X's ears. The noise seemed to ring through the whole facility.

X didn't even need to think about who it was. There was only one reploid X knew who was trigger-happy.

"NO!" X cried as he abruptly stood up. A bad feeling coursed through him, screaming at him that it was too late. Without a second thought, X began to run at full speed towards the room where Axl was being kept.

"It's not too late! It's not too late!" X prayed under his breath. He kept chanting, but deep down he knew the truth…

X's blood ran cold in his veins as he turned the corner into Axl's room. And the image was exactly what he had imagined. "No…." X choked out, slowly approaching Axl's fallen body. He swallowed thickly, holding back tears as his body shook. X kneeled down beside him, placing a hand gently over Axl's empty, green eyes and fanning them shut.

"Goodbye, Axl…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**So yeah... I think Axl would probably go out with a bang... literally. He would never allow himself to be turned into a maverick. And please consider that this is only a theory and a fanfic idea, so don't take it too seriously.**_

**Even if it wasn't exactly fluffy, I hope you liked it anyways! Please review! :)**


End file.
